The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack for cigarettes, having a box part with a front wall, rear wall and side walls, and a lid with a lid front wall, lid side walls and a lid rear wall hingedly connected to the rear wall of the box part, and a folding tab attached to the free edge of the lid front wall, and a collar with a collar front wall and collar side tabs being arranged in the box part in such a manner that the collar is partly surrounded by the lid in the closing position.
Hinge-lid packs are an internationally widespread pack type for cigarettes. In a conventional construction, a cigarette group is surrounded by an inner wrapping and forms a cigarette block as the pack contents. The pack itself is made of thin cardboard. The collar is made from a separate blank which is also made of thin cardboard. A cellulose film or thin plastic film is provided as an outer wrapping.
A certain disadvantage of hinge-lid packs is that the lid does not remain in an accurate position when the pack is closed. This is particularly disadvantageous in the case of hinge-lid packs without an outer wrapping. When handling such packs before using them the first time, for example during the withdrawal from a cigarette vending machine, there is a danger of involuntarily opening the pack.